Conventionally, preparation of a canopy for a sunshade with waterproof and sunshade functions includes a step of coating a waterproof coating material on a fabric sheet of dyed yarns.
Formation of the dyed yarns involves immersing undyed yarns into a dyeing bath. During the dyeing process, dye enters an interior of each fiber of the undyed yarns so as to impart an opaque property to the dyed yarns thus formed. The preparation of the canopy requires that the coloring of the fabric sheet and the coating of the waterproof coating material are processed separately, which complicates the process of preparing the canopy. Moreover, the dyeing process results in generation of a considerable amount of dyeing waste water, which is difficult to dispose.